Monster Kid
Monster Kid 'is a character in the indie game ''Undertale, released in 2015. He is a monster who lives in Underground with the other monsters. He acts as the supporting character in Neutral and True Pacifist Routes, and as the heroic antagonist in Genocide Route. Appearance Monster Kid is a yellow, reptilian kid monster with no arms, spikes on the back of their head and a tail. He has brown markings under their black eyes. He wears a yellow shirt with brown stripes and brown shoes. Personality Monster Kid is an innocent monster who thinks only good things. Despite he is a weak, he is also a brave kid as seen in the Genocide Route when he is trying to stop the protagonist and in the Pacifist Route when he is stopping the Undyne to hurt the protagonist. History Genocide Route In the Genocide Route, when the protagonist arrived Snowdin Town, Monster Kid appears near the tree and claims that everyone ran and hid somewhere, adults can be dumb and the monsters have Undyne to protect them. Later, the protagonist encounters Monster Kid in Waterfall and Monster Kid says he is hiding for see Undyne and claims that Undyne is the coolest monster and he wants to like her when he grows up. Later, when the protagonist walking, he encounters Undyne and he hides in tall grasses and later Monster Kid exists and claims that he is jealous because Undyne staring at the protagonist. When the protagonist is walking with or without umbrella, Monster Kid appears again and walks with the protagonist, talking about his school project and Undyne etc.. Later, they encountered a wall and the protagonist climbs on Monster Kid's shoulder and goes away. When Undyne is coming for the protagonist with her spear, Monster Kid comes and says that he will help Undyne to fight, and he sees the protagonist and says that "Undyne is in front of you." And Undyne takes him and goes, Monster Kid says about don't tell his parents about this. Later, in the bridge, Monster Kid yells the protagonist and he comes to the protagonist. Monster Kid says about the protagonist hurts countless monster and asks about it is true or not. Later, the protagonist approaches him silently and Monster Kid panics and says to the protagonist "If you wanna hurt anyone else, you're gonna have to get through me first." and a battle will begin. Battle Despite Monster Kid has 2 ATK and 2 DEF, he won't attack the protagonist and will just quiver anxiously. If the protagonist attacks him, Undyne will comes through and gets one-hit, and she will become Undyne the Undying. If the protagonist spares Monster Kid, Monster Kid says about the protagonist is not bad as he thought and runs away, however, this action aborts the Genocide Route and the protagonist will fight Undyne like Neutral Route. It is unknown what happened to Monster Kid after the Genocide Route, it is assumed he is evacuated with the other monsters. Neutral Route When the protagonist arrived Snowdin Town, Monster Kid will notice both of them wears striped shirts, so they both are children. But, Monster Kid didn't notice the protagonist is a human. Later, the protagonist encounters Monster Kid in Waterfall and Monster Kid says he is hiding for see Undyne and claims that Undyne is the coolest monster and he wants to like her when he grows up. Later, when the protagonist walking, he encounters Undyne and he hides in tall grasses and later Monster Kid exists and claims that he is jealous because Undyne staring at the protagonist. When the protagonist is walking with or without umbrella, Monster Kid appears again and walks with the protagonist, talking about his school project and Undyne etc.. Later, they encountered a wall and the protagonist climbs on Monster Kid's shoulder and goes away. When Undyne is coming for the protagonist with her spear, Monster Kid comes and says that he will help Undyne to fight, and he sees the protagonist and says that "Undyne is in front of you." And Undyne takes him and goes, Monster Kid says about don't tell his parents about this. Later, in the bridge, Monster Kid appears and says to the protagonist about Undyne told him to stay away from the protagonist. And Monster Kid finds out the protagonist is a human and he says to the protagonist this makes them enemies. Monster Kid asks to the protagonist about say something that makes hate you. But Monster Kid feels bad for this and leaves. But when he is leaving, he falls and trips over the edge and hang from it. The protagonist has four choices: * '''Save him: If the protagonist helps Monster Kid climb back up, Monster Kid will defend the protagonist from Undyne and he decides to remain friends with the protagonist and leave. * Let him fall: If the protagonist lets Monster Kid fall, Undyne will dive down after Monster Kid to save him. Monster Kid says Undyne is right about the humans and Monster Kid will hate the protagonist and all humans. * Run to Undyne: If the protagonist runs to Undyne, Undyne will don't care about it and will save Monster Kid. Monster Kid says Undyne is right about the humans and Monster Kid will hate the protagonist and all humans. * Run away from Undyne: Undyne will save Monster Kid and Monster Kid will say the protagonist ran away for get help. True Pacifist Actions in the True Pacifist route are same with the Neutral Route, but there are more things. Monster Kid is seen cheering the protagonist on to victory in the bottom-right corner of the battle screen as they face off against Asriel Dreemurr/Flowey. In the epilogue, he is in Snowdin and if the protagonist saves him, he says he do not think Undyne is that great anymore and that he found himself a new idol, Papyrus. If Undyne saves him first, Monster Kid says the protagonist "Don't talk to me." and Monster Kid won't talk to the protagonist. If the protagonist ran away from Undyne, Monster Kid says he is worried about the human and he is mad now, if Undyne hadn't save him, that would be bad. And, in the ending credits, he is seen, attending Toriel's school. Trivia * In the Japanese translation, Monster Kid uses "ore" for themselves, which is commonly used for males. ** Monster Kid is referred to as a male in the Art Book. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Weaklings Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Comic Relief Category:Antagonists Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Sympathetic Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Optimists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Outright Category:Mischievous Category:Egomaniacs